Gallery applications allow users to manage content, such as photos, videos, documents and other items. A variety of computing environments support gallery applications, such as mobile, desktop, laptop, and tablet computing environments. In fact, gallery applications or similar functionality can also be found on websites, gaming systems, or provided by any other suitable environment.
Items viewed within a gallery can be browsed, shared, and edited, for example. To aid with these tasks, many gallery applications arrange items in a grid chronologically according to when the items were created. Navigating a gallery can involve swiping from one sheet of items in the grid to the next. In addition, it is possible to arrange items in a gallery other than chronologically. For example, some gallery applications provide menu options that allow for items to be grouped according to time and date, location, or people. Custom groups can also be created and items tagged or allocated to the groups on a custom basis. For instance, photos of a particular person may be tagged and viewed together.
In some scenarios, a gallery application presents a main gallery view in which items are arranged on a grid chronologically. Menu options may be available that allow the items to be viewed in a group fashion. By selecting the appropriate menu option, a user can select how to group the items, for example by time, location, or people. Upon selecting the desired group, the items associated with that group are presented. To view a different group, the menu is again navigated and the different group selected for viewing.